The Hunter and the Trickster
by sabriel083
Summary: AU set about a year after Gabriel's "death". The Winchesters go in a very particular case... Sam/Gabriel with just a little bit of Destiel. Top!Sam.
1. Chapter 1

It was 10 am. The Winchesters were back from hunting a ghost in Madison, Wisconsin. After that, they had slept 3 hours in a cheap motel room, got breakfast, and decided to head back to Bobby's house. They were exhausted. Besides from those 3 hours that they got in that crappy motel, they hadn't slept for 2 days. Dean got in the Impala with his brother, put his Highway to Hell cassette, and drove off. Sam fell asleep 5 minutes later, despite the loud music.

Sam's phone rang.

"Hey, dumbass." Dean hit Sammy in the head so he would wake up.

Sam woke up exalted. He was probably having some nightmare about clowns. It was always clowns.

"What the hell do you want, Dean?"

"Your phone's ringing, jerk."

Sam picked up the phone. It was Bobby.

"Hey Sam? I think you should get your ass here as soon as possible. Something came up. You ain't gonna believe this."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you when you get here, kid."

Sam hung up the phone, intrigued. He told Dean what Bobby said to him.

"Ah, great. Looks like we got another case, Sammy." Dean wasn't too happy about it. He started driving faster and turned up the music, while Sam went back to sleep, annoyed.

A couple of hours later they arrived to Bobby's house. It looked like it was about to rain. Sam didn't like it when it rained. It made their jobs way more difficult.

"Come in, idjits. I got you some beer." Bobby opened the door for them and they walked inside. – "I thought you might wanna see this."

As soon as Dean walked inside, he saw Castiel sitting on the chair, thinking and with a blank expression. He stared at him for a few seconds, surprised.

"Cas… I didn't know you'd be here." Dean said to the angel.

"Hello, Dean." – the trench coated man stood up and walked towards the hunter. "Bobby contacted me and he informed me that there was a case. A very strange case."

"It's great to see you, man." Dean smiled at him, and his eyes started shining. He hadn't seen him for a few weeks, since Castiel was busy with the whole "civil war in Heaven" thing.

"I think we should focus on the work, Dean." Castiel said seriously.

"Oh, right. The case thing. So what do we have, Bobby?"

Bobby told the three of them to sit down. He showed Sam the front page of the newspaper. There was a picture of a man lying dead with something written on his stomach, although the picture wasn't very clear. It was a story about a man that had been murdered in Lawrence, Kansas.

"But Lawrence… that's where we were born." said Sam with a concerned expression in his face.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Sam ignored his brother, and turned the page. There was a picture with a better quality there. The dead man's stomach read "SAM WINCHESTER". It had been carved into his body, probably with a knife. Sam's face turned white. He didn't know what to say.

"So this murder was intended for me." Sam finally said.

"Mr. Holmes, you are on fire tonight!" Dean shouted with a very bad English accent.

Cas looked at him confused. "I don't understand, Dean."

"It's a, uh… nevermind."

"Dean, can you please shut up for 5 seconds? This is serious." said his brother. "But look, it says where he was killed. We should probably go over there and check it out."

"We're gonna need backup, Sammy. This is probably a trap."

"That's why I'm coming with you, and we're bringing Mr. Cheery Face here as well." Bobby said as he pointed at Castiel. "Just in case, y'know. We could be dealing with demons here."

They had to convince Dean, but in the end they all agreed to go. The murdered had occurred in a warehouse near the Winchesters' house. Cas teleported them there.

"Dammit Cas, I told you not to use that angel crap anymore on me. We could have just drove, it's an hour away, you know." Dean was mad about the effects that the teleportation had in him. Cas didn't reply.

"Okay… this is it. Let's go in, guys." Sam was prepared for anything they could throw at him. The 4 members were armed with shotguns, pistols, holy water, holy oil, and salt. And of course, they had a frickin' angel with them, so that helped. Team Free Will plus one.

They went into the warehouse. Dean went ahead, protecting his little brother, as always. Right next to him, Cas and Bobby. Of course, Castiel wasn't carrying any guns. The place was dark, and really big, but there was nothing in it. The walls were rusty and if it wasn't for the daylight coming through the ceiling windows, it would be completely dark. Suddenly, a flash of light blinds the hunters and a very familiar voice is heard.

"Hello, big guy!"

Sam recognized that voice. It was impossible. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He was dead. He saw it. Lucifer had stabbed him with the Angel Blade. It's impossible to survive that. He had seen his lifeless body on the floor covered in blood.

Sam was still blinded by that light. He just couldn't say anything. When he opened his eyes again, the room was dark again, but Bobby, Castiel and Dean were gone. They disappeared.

"Where is my brother?" Sam shouted, angrily.

"Ohh, we won't be needing those guys, will we? I want this to be personal, Sam."

"But it can't be you… You're dead."

"Oh, am I?" The room filled with light again, a short guy with a dark green jacket and a black shirt appeared. "I hadn't noticed."

Gabriel walked towards Sam, who still couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

Sam didn't even know what he was feeling. He was seeing _**Gabriel**_. Gabriel was back. And he already knew what kind of feelings he had for him. That Archangel was the only person on Earth (and Heaven) who actually understood what he was going through. He accepted Sam. He always dreamed of Gabriel coming back, and now it was happening. For real. It wasn't just some dream, the love of his life was standing in front of him. And once again, Sam just didn't know what to say. What do you say when the person you've always been in love with comes back into your life just like that? What do you say when a miracle happens that could change your life forever?

"You look… shorter."

Gabriel looked offended.

"I put up this show for you and that's all you have to say? That I look fucking shorter? I thought you'd appreciate it more, honey. After all… You're not getting out of here for a long time, so you might as well enjoy it."

Sam laughed. It had been a very long time since he had laughed. But he wasn't going to put up with any of this guy's bullshit. He was getting out of there, because he's Sam fucking Winchester and no midget can tell him what to do. He was over Gabriel anyway. It's not like he still thought about him every day, and cried over him, and masturbated to his pictures of him. No. That was all behind him now.

Sam went back to his serious face.

"Look, man. You're going to let me go back to Dean, or you're going to regret it. Believe me."

"Ohh, I like it when you get all dominant. It gives me chills. But you gotta save that for bed, tough guy."

Gabriel gently touched the hunter's shoulder, but Sam pushed him away violently.

"You're not getting anywhere with me. I'm not gay. Sorry." Said the Winchester.

"How can you know if you've never tried it?"

Sam was tempted by the idea. He had always found Gabriel attractive, that was no secret for him. But he would die rather than admit that.

"Get your hands off me, tiny. Now you are going to take me back with Dean. Do you understand me?"

"Oh, Sammy, Sammy…"

Sam pushed Gabriel against the wall.

"My brother is the only one who gets to call me that. Do you understand?"

"Alright, it seems we're not getting anywhere today." Gabe said, suffocated by Sam's arm. "I'm gonna take you back to your brother now, but believe me… we'll meet again soon."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the four of them were back on Bobby's house. They all looked surprised.

"What the hell was it, Sammy?" Dean asked, worried.

Sam took his time to answer. He was still too shocked, and wasn't going to tell them the truth. He was going to keep it to himself.

"Uh, it's alright. Just a demon. Apparently I killed his dad so he sworn revenge against me or something like that. It's not a problem, I was carrying my demon blade. He's dead."

"Thank god. You had us worried, boy." Said Bobby.

A week went by, and there was still no sign of Gabriel anywhere. Sam was secretly hoping that he would come back. That last week he had been very quiet, thinking about his encounter with him and what would happen in the future between them. He just wanted a normal life, he wanted to quit being a hunter, and only with Gabriel he was going to achieve that. The truth is, he missed the archangel.

The boys were staying in a motel in Dallas. They had just taken care of a Tulpa that had killed 3 people in the last 2 days. They went to sleep.

"Psst. Hey, tall guy." Whispered a voice.

Sam woke up and he couldn't see Dean in the room.

"Gabriel… you're back."

"Of course I am! Did you think I'd just leave a hottie like you behind? Oh, so uh…" Gabriel pointed at Sam's crotch. "I can tell you're happy to see me."

"Oh, you bad, bad boy."

Sam walked towards the Trickster and pushed him against the wall, but this time it wasn't threatening what he had in mind.

"You're gonna be sorry that you decided to come here, Gabe."

Sam pushed his body against Gabriel's and grabbed his hair. He started kissing him softly. They started rubbing their crotches against each other. Sam could feel Gabriel's boner as well. Gabriel bit Sam's lower lip. Sam grabbed Gabriel and threw him in his bed, taking off his shirt. Gabriel proceeded to take off Sam's shirt and unbutton his jeans.

"You ready for this?"

"I've always been ready." replied Gabriel.

Sam placed himself on top of Gabriel and started kissing his neck gently. The archangel started moaning softly and grabbed Sam's ass tightly. He started undressing Sam, as the hunter began to lick his nipples, his chest, his stomach. He was slowly reaching Gabriel's jeans, which he took off as well. A minute later, they were both completely naked. Sam grabbed Gabriel's dick and started licking the tip. Gabriel moaned louder. He started to jerk him off, and then put the cock in his mouth, taking the whole thing.

"Wow, sounds like you got some experience with this" said Gabriel while gently ruffling Sam's long hair.

Sam continued to suck Gabriel's penis off, and he placed his hands on Gabriel's chest while doing it. Sam's blowjob skills were great, and he'd clearly done it before. He proceeded to deep throat Gabriel's cock, while the archangel kept moaning and begging for more. In all his life as a Trickster and an angel, he'd never felt such pleasure. Sam got the cock out of his mouth and continued to jerk him off. His hands were so strong and fast, that Gabriel couldn't hold it anymore. He came in Sam's mouth and chest. Sam swallowed the cum, and run his fingers across his chest and swallowed that too. They kept kissing, now with more passion and strongly. Sam put his arms behind Gabriel's back, holding him. He put himself at his side, and they kept kissing, while Gabriel put his right hand behind Sam's neck, while his left hand was busy caressing the enormous dick.

The kissing stopped, and Sam placed himself on top of Gabriel again. They looked at each other. Sam put Gabriel's legs behind his armpit, and pressed his dick against Gabriel's butthole. He slowly penetrated the archangel, who started moaning even louder. And louder. And louder. Gabriel begged for mercy while Sam kept fucking him harder, and harder. Gabriel's ass couldn't take it anymore. The hunter's dick was huge, but Sam wasn't going to slow down. Not for anything in the world. He kept going, even faster. Gabriel begged for more. It hurt like hell, but it felt incredible. Sam pulled his dick out of Gabriel's ass, and came all over Gabriel's abs. He kissed Gabriel and they started rubbing their hot, steamy, sweaty bodies against each other. It was the best night of their lives. Finally, both their dreams came true.

They ended up spooning, and softly caressing each other's bodies. At one moment, Sam turned back and looked at Gabriel. He had to tell him something. Something he'd dreamed of telling him. Something he had been feeling all this time. He was afraid of saying this, and he was nervous, but he had to. He looked at Gabriel's beautiful eyes, and just said it.

"I… I love you."

Gabriel looked surprised. He put his hand in Sam's face and replied.

"I love you too."

Their bodies got even closer, they gripped each other tighter and looked into each other's eyes for seconds before kissing softly but passionately at the same time. Sam couldn't believe it. This was the beginning of his new life. A better life. A normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Gabriel looked into each other's eyes after kissing. It was the first time they've heard those words with so much meaning, with so much actual love. And there was spark in their eyes. That spark you see when you're with who you love? That spark. They couldn't be happier. They say that when you're in love nothing matters. The only thing that mattered to them was being with each other. And nothing else mattered to Sam. Everything was perfect for him. Except for one thing.

"What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed Dean, who had just walked past that door. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gabriel. "I thought you were dead, you son of a bitch. What did you do to my brother?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Dean, it's ok." said Sam as he got out of that bed, covered in nothing else but his bed sheets.

"Sammy… why are you in bed with this dick?"

"Dean, Gabriel and I, we, uh… we're kind of…"

"Boyfriends." said the Trickster, with a slight smile on his face.

"Sam… please tell me this isn't true."

"I'm sorry, Dean. Look, he understands me. I'm happy with him."

Dean looked at Sam. His face was a mixture of confused, angry, and disappointed.

"You could've just told me, Sam. You know, I can't even believe you're with this douchebag. You do remember that we tried to kill him right? _Twice._ He killed people, Sammy. God knows how many innocent people he's killed and now you're his frickin' boyfriend?"

"Why can't you just let me be happy with him? Is it because all you want is someone to go hunting with you and you don't even care if your brother is happy? Because this is what I want, Dean. This is exactly what I've always wanted, ever since I was a kid. Not just Stamford. A normal life, with someone I love. Gabriel is that someone."

Sam couldn't lose his brother. And he couldn't lose Gabriel either, now that he had him back. God had gave him a second chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Gabriel, who was still in bed with his arms behind his head, finally spoke.

"Uh, if I may interrupt… I'd just like to say, your brother is really blessed down there, Dean. I wonder how big your package is…"

"You son of a bitch." Dean charged at Gabriel, who snapped his fingers and appeared behind him, grabbing him and pushing him against the wall.

"You're not gonna destroy what Sam and I have here, you understand? He chose to be with me, I chose to be with him. You can go with that trench coated bastard of my brother if you like, since you're so in love with each other. No one's gonna say anything, but just leave us alone. You got that, kiddo?"

Dean pushed him back, and looked at his little brother.

"Sam… it's either me or him."

He left and shut the door with fury. Sam's eyes got a little watery, and he sat down and put his hands in his forehead. He couldn't choose between them, he just couldn't. Gabriel sat down in the bed with him, and put his hand on Sam's back.

"He's gonna be ok with this, baby. He just needs some more time to process what he saw. We'll talk to him in a few days and he'll accept it, I promise."

This is what Sam needed most. He'd never had a hand in his back and someone telling him that everything was going to be ok. His brother wasn't like that. "No chick flick moments". And his dad was exactly the same. But the truth is, from time to time, Sam needed to feel loved. He'd never fit in anywhere, but now he had someone that truly loved him.

Sam looked at Gabriel, his eyes filled with sorrow. He hugged Gabriel.

"Never let me go, Gabriel. Please."

"I won't, Sam. I promise I won't."

A couple of days went by and Sam learned that being an archangel's boyfriend had its advantages. With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, they turned up in an island with a mansion, a yacht and two dogs. This was obviously Gabriel's attempt of making Sam feel better, and it was working alright.

Sam looked around him amazed, and as soon as he saw the dogs he went straight to them.

"How did you know that I loved dogs?" Sam asked him.

Gabriel smiled.

"And you haven't even seen the best part yet."

The archangel put a hand in Sam's back and led him inside the mansion, where he held his hand and turned the lights on. It was such a beautiful place. The walls were red and the ceiling was taller than he could have ever imagined, with a lovely white color. There were two floors, and at least 6 rooms in each, judging by the size of the place. Sam didn't know what to say.

"So? Do you like it?" Gabriel asked.

"I love it Gabe, it's just… I don't know, it seems a bit too much. It's just going to be the two of us here and honestly… I just can't take it. I can't just live in an island with you. I left my brother behind."

"But Sam, we can build a future here. Both of us, all alone, no one else to bother us. And you could finally get away from your brother. Haven't you always wanted to do that?"

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. But I love my brother, and I'm not going to leave him behind. I want to see him again. He's all I have."

"He_ was_ all you had, but now you have me."

"He's my brother, Gabriel."

"And I'm your boyfriend."

Sam put his hands in his waist and looked down, sighing. He didn't know what to do. He honestly didn't. For years he killed demons, ghosts, poltergeists, and god knows how many evil things he's killed. And he's always kept his cool. But facing a decision like this, he was speechless.

"You can have anything you want here, Sammy. Cars, cake, hot guys, hot girls. You name it and it's yours. We can live like this for the rest of your life, Sam. Please. I need someone. And I know you need someone too."

Sam was quiet for a few seconds. He looked up at Gabriel's eyes. His eyes were filled with loneliness and sorrow, and he couldn't leave him like that. He loved him.

"Take me back." Sam finally muttered. He felt regret already, but he had to do it. His brother looked after him his whole life. He wasn't going to turn his back on him.

"Alright." Gabriel said. Sam could see the sadness and the disappointment in his brown eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. Oh, he was going to miss those.

He snapped his fingers again, and Sam appeared in Bobby's house, where Dean was drinking beer.

"Back from your little trip with your boyfriend?" Dean said before taking another sip of his beer. He didn't even look at his brother.

"I left him. For you."

Dean looked up from his laptop and put the beer on the table. He got up from the chair and hugged Sam.

"I knew you'd do it, man."

Both of them were hugging, but Dean was the only one who was feeling happy. The first time in his life that he could have gotten away from it all but he didn't because he just wasn't able to leave his brother behind. Because he owed him that much.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now, Dean. See you tomorrow."

"Wait, before you go, I have only one question about this whole thing. How can Gabriel still be alive? I mean, we saw the guy get stabbed by Lucifer with the angel blade. There were wings and everything. It just doesn't make sense."

"Have you checked Bobby's book? Does it say anything?"

"It doesn't say jack about Archangels. Maybe I should ask Cas."

The older brother sat down and closed his eyes.

"Oh mighty Castiel, we pray for you to get your ass down here. It's important."

He heard the sound of wings as soon as he opened his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Dean?" Castiel said.

"We were just wondering… how can you kill archangels?"

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean in confusion.

"I'm not supposed to give that information, Dean. It belongs to Heaven."

"Come on, you're still taking orders from those sacks of crap? You're with us now, Cas. Plus, It's for a good cause. It turns out that Gabriel is alive, and we want to know exactly how he survived."

Castiel looked down. It's not like this was the first time that he disobeyed Heaven to help out Dean. He was his friend, after all.

"Alright. The only way to kill archangels is beheading him while you're stabbing him with the angel blade. If you don't do that, he'll just come back to life minutes later."

"So that's why he didn't die. I guess we'll go after him then. You got your angel blade?" Said Dean.

Sam interrupted the conversation.

"Wait, wait. We're not going to kill him, Dean. He's not going to do anything to us."

"Sam, if you're not on board with this, then we'll just do it without you. He has to die. He kills people, Sammy. He's the kind of thing a hunter is supposed to kill."

Once again, Sam didn't know what to do. It seemed like ever since Gabriel had turned up, everything become way more complicated. One of the very few good things about being a hunter is that everything was black and white, that's what John said. But now, things were gray. He couldn't tell the difference between good or bad, and that's what Sam Winchester was bad at. Making choices.

"Alright." Sam said at last. "Let's kill that son of a bitch."


End file.
